


maybe we belong together

by johnkun



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, i love slytherin sungjong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnkun/pseuds/johnkun
Summary: maybe the dumb things that sunggyu does are cute in myungsoo's mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please note that i haven't written in ages like over a year so this is shit.

It wasn’t  _ always  _ hard for Sunggyu to act calm and cool around his crushes but when it came to Kim Myungsoo… something just always clicked in his head - not in a really flattering way.

Sunggyu had been around people who acted dumb around their crushes before - he remembers Lee Howon, the coolest of people and the seeker of Gryffindor, acting dumb around his crush, Jang Dongwoo. Sometimes Howon dropped books, sometimes tumbled, sometimes his spells didn’t work - even if Howon was at the top of his class in spells. Sunggyu remembers the blushing and Howon’s frustration when Dongwoo was close to Howon, he remembers the way the lovefool seeker looked at the most pure Hufflepuff boy. Then somehow Dongwoo started to be the same around Howon, and after a not-so-well gone potions class the two boys finally decided that it was the time to take actions - nowadays the two had been together for over 6 months and were still as lovefool as before. So, Sunggyu’s goal was to be not as dumb as they were. But of course, it didn’t work.

 

It started with words that wouldn’t come out of his mouth - Sunggyu just ended up mumbling something.

 

One time Sunggyu was talking with a Ravenclaw student called Lee Sungyeol - the school’s headboy who was always at the top of the class. 

So, the two of them were just having the normal conversations of theirs - Sunggyu making snark remarks and Sungyeol laughing at him because somehow Sungyeol thought that these remarks were always so  _ damn _ funny. But then again, Sungyeol was a happy person, always laughing at everything.

Sunggyu was just trying to come up with a good comeback when  _ he  _ walked past and Sunggyu ended up saying something along the words “oh my god, I- wow- what-”. And Sungyeol, seeing that Myungsoo had walked past, of course started making fun of Sunggyu because after all, that was his favourite hobby. All Sunggyu could do was curse Sungyeol to the deepest pits of hell in his mind and maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he also thought how good Myungsoo looked in the Hogwarts uniform.  _ Maybe _ .

 

Everything continued to Sunggyu dropping books like Howon, about which a fellow Slytherin Lee Sungjong liked to tease him about.

 

“Wow, dropping books again Kim Sunggyu? How  _ badass _ and  _ wonderful _ of you!” Sunggyu would’ve punched Sungjong if he had had the will and power to do so. 

Sunggyu gathered his schoolbooks and of course Sungjong “accidentally” knocked them over again.

And in the evening, while they were at quidditch practise Sungjong just had to make fun of the person Sunggyu became when he was around Myungsoo.

 

And it all led to Sunggyu just dozing off, thinking about Myungsoo. It could happen anywhere - during a conversation, class, simply anything. Sunggyu was known to be sharp and intelligent, always ready with something to say back - not the one who was teased and laughed at by his friends. Sunggyu had had enough when Nam Woohyun laughed and teased him - he couldn’t simply let  _ Woohyun  _ do that. So, Sunggyu decided to finally take action and approach the kind-hearted and wide-smiled boy.

 

It was dinner time, and Sunggyu had planned his moves all day - thinking too much had accidentally led to him almost failing his whole transfiguration class but he was still sure that this time his plan would work.

 

Sunggyu stood up, eyeing the Hufflepuff table. where he saw Myungsoo talking with his fellow Hufflepuffs. 

_ I’m not going to fail this.  _ Sungjong looked surprised as Sunggyu started to make his way towards the the crush of his, and as he walked he felt like everyone was looking at him. The nervousness inside him grew with every step he took but this was something he just  _ must  _ do.

 

“Will you- I mean- I like you- no- I mean, yes! Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?” Sunggyu blurts out and as he looks at the Slytherin table he sees Sungjong giving him the thumbs up. Sunggyu would glare back but now is not the time for that.

 

A wide smile is planted on Myungsoo’s face as he says the words, and Sunggyu can feel as his own lips turn into a smile too.

 

“Of course I will, Sunggyu. Maybe I like you too”, Myungsoo says so brightly and  _ oh god, he looks so perfect. _

  
“So, I’ll see you in Hogsmeade! I- uh- bye?” Sunggyu tries to contain his excitement but fails - he turns around, somehow his feet just don’t work together and then Sunggyu finds himself on the ground. Sunggyu hears Myungsoo’s soft laugh, which absolutely melts his heart, but also Sungyeol’s laugh and he swears that he’ll soon cast any spell on Sungyeol. Of course after he says a proper goodbye to Myungsoo and gets to say a final goodbye to him - after all Sunggyu has his priorities. A wide smile is left on Myungsoo’s lips and all Sunggyu can think of is how beautiful he is.  _ You’re more beautiful than the stars in the sky. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
